A Deadman's Tale
by Ryurasuke
Summary: A full generation after the original storyline. Deadman's Wonderland is right back in operation, except the players in the Corpse Carnival are even more psychotic. Come on in and join the fun! I dare you.
1. Chapter 1

**Time for a dump posting! A chapter for each of my stories! RxR Everybody! You know I live for reviews! And Happy Halloween!**

* * *

Deadman Wonderland. An amusement park unlike any other. Rather than rides and games for their visitors to enjoy, this park instead held spectacular events, unbelievable events. The public was allowed access for a small fee, and then they could watch as the events unfold. The events within the park astound any who come to visit. For not only does Deadman Wonderland cater to the amusement of their customers,

Deadman Wonderland is also Japan's only privately owned prison. And the shows and games that are shown and performed, are real. Many of the inmates are from death row, and on death row are they are stuck. But they won't die, not so long as they fulfill their duties. For the amusement found in the park comes from high stakes games and races involving the inmates. The stakes? Nothing worse than the highest stakes that can be found: their lives.

The death sentence is carried out much differently than in other jails. Instead of a threat, in Deadman Wonderland, it is life. Each of the prisoners is fitting with a steel collar upon their arrival.

More than just domination, humiliation, or decoration, these collars are how the administration keep control. The collars are continuously dosing each of the prisoners with a lethal toxin. This toxin is so potent that it will kill them if they are not administered with an antidote within three days. This antidote is administered through 'candy' a foul tasting concoction that is the only reason the prisoners will survive.

In order to earn these candies, the prisoners must earn caste points, a substitute for money within the prison. The only ways to earn these caste points is to participate in the sick and twisted games, or do jobs for the guards.

But despite the cruelty and depravity in the jail, no one on the outside can be bothered by it, for after all, aren't they all criminals?

Even deeper in the prison is a special remote area. This area is where the real Deadmen dwell. These Deadmen are the true glory of the prison. Pitted in the cruel Corpse Carnival, a sick tournament style battle where Deadmen are forced to face off in brutal battle against one another. Without weapons, they are forced to rely on their potent branches of sin, which allow each one of them some control over their blood. The battles continue until the death of one of the battlers, or submission, either being knocked out or obviously defeated in some way.

After their defeat, if the loser is still alive, they must suffer even more. The losers are sent to suffer the hands of their tender nurse in a punishment round. Chosen completely at random, her victims lose a body part, and probably one that they would rather not. There's no anesthesia or pain killers of any kind, the entire point is to put on a show.

These murderous bloody shows are for the private viewers, rich and powerful members of society who pay large amounts of money to watch. A group of sadists, who live to thrill themselves from the bloodshed. It is a truly sick sport, and is a major source of income for the prison.

Despite the shutting down of the jail after the deadmen held a revolution to reveal all of the dangers, the jail reopened quickly. Legalities were pushed aside as anybody with money can do. And Deadman Wonderland had the money, and the backing that the law can only touch them for so long.

The prison's new owner didn't even bother trying to hide his motives. Yes he was covert, but he went about it in much the same way as his predecessor.

The worst part? Not many people ever found out the truth. The ones that did were easily persuaded to overlook what happened. It was as if the revolution never happened. And now the prison is back to its cruel sadistic games with the lives of their convicts, and as always, the real money comes from Corpse Carnival.

The original deadmen are long gone, going nowhere near each other, or the jail after they were freed. Now, more than a generation after the original deadmen, a new group of them have arisen, gaining their powers from one of three ways. The original Wretched Egg, a newer version referred to as WE2, which is still able to use the Nameless Worms and grant people access to the branches of sin.

The last way that the new generation of deadmen have gained their powers is through genetics. The legendary deadman Senji Kiyomasa the Crow for example, had a son. This son of his retained the infamous crow claw. He was not alone in this.

Deadman Wonderland has reclaimed all instances of the branches of sin being exposed. And back into the pits they went to suffer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for a dump posting! A chapter for each of my stories! RxR Everybody! You know I live for reviews! And Happy Halloween!**

* * *

The Crow cracked his neck with a swift twist. All and all, it had been a relatively unimpressive fight. There was no doubt in his mind; this hadn't even been a fight, it was simply sadistic torture because his opponent had done something to piss off the men in charge. There was nothing to be done about it. It was either go along with their wishes and torture his opponent, or he himself would suffer.

Crow wouldn't call himself a hero, he was nothing of the sort. As a matter of fact, he'd even admit to being quite selfish. He would gladly slit the throats of the other deadmen to save his own skin. As much as he hated it, he danced like a puppet to their tune. An unwilling puppet, but a puppet all the same.

His opponent, known in the Birdcage as 'the Duck,' hadn't stood a chance, and they all knew it. Including Duck himself. Crow had at least taken him down quickly, without too much suffering.

What he had to worry about now though, was the nurse's session. Whenever the nurse got ahold of you, you should begin your prayers. Crow made it his striving goal in life to avoid her at all costs. If need truly be, he'd bite through his tongue and drown himself before going to see her. Or at least, that's what he told himself. In truth, he was probably too in love with himself to actually go about it, pain he could withstand, but he did not want to die.

He was confident in himself in that he wouldn't lose. Ever. There wasn't a person in the Wonderland who could outmatch him in any method. He was faster than them, he was stronger, his Branch was better, he was, quite simply, better than them all in every way.

He still remembered the stories his father used to tell about his time in the prison. He'd lost a single match in his entire time there, to some punk kid who didn't know what he was doing. And because of it, his eye was torn out of his head. That was what happened when you weren't prepared.

He always remembered what his father had taught, that it was perfectly to lose, but life was too short to let that bother you. It was pointless to worry about things like that, after all, what was the worst that could happen? He always responded in exactly the same way: being trapped in Deadman's Wonderland.

Crow walked back to his room, laughing along the way.

There were over twenty deadmen that he knew about, but only twenty of them were major competitors. The rest of them were mostly worthless, barely even able to use their branches, or stuck with branches that were so worthless as to be more ineffectual than anything.

Of course, as there always was with the Wonderland, the majority of people were completely insane. Cracking his neck, he chuckled. "Not like I'm any better. You have to be bat-shit to survive around here."

"Crow-sama!" A loud voice shouted as a lithe blue haired girl tackled him from one of the rooms. "Did you win? Did you win?"

"What do you think?" He asked, just staring down at the girl. "I'm here aren't I?"

"Oh yeah..." She chewed her lip. "So that means that the nurse is carving up a slice of Duck tonight." She spun and raced off, dragging Crow behind her.

"Oh come on! I just got finished with a fight. I just wanna go back to my room for a little R and R." He tried to pull away, but her grip was firmly around his wrist. "Come on! Do we have to!"

"You don't wanna see him bleed?"

"Not really, why bother? He's as close to a dead man as any of us."

"So? He's still gonna bleed! It'll be fun!"

"Raven, seriously? There's a good reason you're locked up in here. A good thing too or else society would be screwed." He chuckled. "Fine, you win, let's go, you crazy little psycho." There weren't many female deadmen, and of them, Raven was among the most attractive. Unfortunately, with her attractiveness came an insanity unlike any of the others. She was truly a sick and twisted woman, and this was coming from a crazy guy who had been raised by the original Crow and all of his depravities. But being as she was the hottest of the deadladies, he wanted to stay on her good side.

As she moved ahead of him, his eyes were locked onto the, um, finer points of Raven's body. Most in particular, her firm hindquarters, although watching the rest of her muscular frame bouncing as she ran. She was quite a vision to behold, but he'd never try something with her. She was too insane. Nothing good could come from his banging her.

But he could definitely dream about another girl who looked exactly the same but was not nearly as crazy. It was a pleasant dream. And it wasn't as if she was against them, hell, she veritably threw herself at him nearly every chance she got.

_Such a vixen! _He thought. Her firm white thighs, the flawlessness of her taut skin. She dragged him off into one of the chairs set up in the lobby. The others in the lobby already got up from the really comfortable chairs. Raven was among the most twisted, and Crow among the most dangerous, and everyone of the others knew it. They were all afraid of the pair, except for a very slight few, and because of that fear and respect, they got the most comfortable seating.

She pressed him down into the best of the chairs and reverse straddled him so they both had a view of the television. Crow was like his father in many ways. Most particularly, he had the same abilities and the same cockiness, one major difference was that he didn't overreact to any form of interaction with an attractive girl.

But right now, he could actually feel the warmth of her groin as she was pressed up against him. If he had been his father, he would probably be dead from the embarrassment of this scenario. Right now though, he was still pretty damn embarrassed. He could feel the heat from his cheeks.

And the heat elsewhere as his blood decided that his cheeks weren't the only place that it should rush to. He just hoped that Raven didn't note the other location of his blood.

She was very drawn into the show. The Duck was strapped down and the roulette was already spinning. The nurse and Raven's faces were identical, masks of sadistic pleasure. Eager anticipation. Crow had to stifle a snort when he saw what the final response.

_The right eye._ Ironic considering what his father had lost. The nurse prepared her tools and a twisted grin appeared as the blades slid ever closer. Slowly, ever so slowly the blades closed in, but Crow couldn't care less. He had a much better show to be watching, while his show enjoyed watching the gore. Whatever, to each their own right?

And she wasn't sitting still. His show was trying to make it so he wouldn't be able to keep from disturbing her. Her hips were swaying and wiggling right over him, and _he _was responding, however much he was trying to control it.

He felt that he should get an award for his ability to keep himself under control. Many of the other guys among the deadmen would try to do something with her, and most likely would be injured quite severely trying to do so, but that was beside the point.

Raven shivered with pleasure as Duck cried out in pain, blood splattering onto himself and the nurse as well. _You really are a sick bitch._ Crow thought to himself. _Why is it that the crazier they are, the hotter they are as well? Or maybe it's the hotter they are, the crazier? _

She ran her fingers down her body, teasing and rubbing softly across herself. Crow could feel how excited she was getting.

Hell, _he_ was getting pretty excited himself, almost too much to bear. Finally the torture stopped, with Duck's pathetic crying being broadcast over the air. Raven stood up.

"That was fun! Don't you think?" She giggled.

Crow sighed. "Yeah, fun, fun, fun." He grinned. He wasn't talking about the show on the television either.

Crow walked her back to her room before going onto his own. He jumped onto his bed and sighed. He pulled his necklace out, reading the simple plate attached to the chain. _Shinji Kiyomasa._

It was the only way he could think of to keep himself in check. To remember his name. His person was tied into his name and his name was tied into his person. As long as he kept track of who he really was, the prison wouldn't win.

Some days though, it seemed like it would be easier to give up on his humanity like Raven had.

He had to try though.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't know, I just kinda got on a roll and went with it. I'm just glad this is a functional depression. Usually I can't even think straight and just lay about moping, not doing anything but feeling sorry for myself. Anyway, don't feel bad for me, because well...don't. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Read and review as always. **

* * *

Shinji lay on the bed in his room for several hours, alternating his gaze between the necklace held within his fingers and the ceiling above his head. It was kinda pathetic. But there wasn't much else to do. Being trapped here was almost worse than death, with the sheer boredom of absolutely nothing. It was torture, but whatever. You couldn't fight the administration. It was more trouble than it was worth.

At least there was some small forms of entertainment within the prison. I mean, hell, they wouldn't care if he threw Raven to the floor and raped her. He wasn't sure if his attraction for her extended quite that far. After all, she made some of the people his father had told him about seem perfectly normal.

Not to say that she was the only female down in the deadman's prison cells, but in his opinion, she was by far the most attractive. This was not the first night, nor would it be the last that Shinji lay in bed dreaming about her.

The other female deadmen were stoic, goddesses of war and death, and not unattractive either, but they were masculine. Far too much for Shinji's tastes.

He was a fan of the female form, and it appeared that there were only a few deadmen who managed to retain a female body in such a location, where being physical was paramount. They weren't _allowed_ to be feminine, or it would mean their deaths. Raven was just one of the few whose insanity was more a match to the physical needs of this, allowing her body to be softer.

Shinji had never actually seen her fight, he made a point of avoiding watching those battles. He had a sinking feeling that he wouldn't enjoy watching her branch of sin in action. Just a subtle nagging in the back of his mind.

Especially when he saw any of her scars. They weren't very pleasant, they were in numerous locations, and were _far_ too smooth to come from battle. He had a sinking sensation that told him that he knew exactly where those injuries had come from, but until he saw it for himself, he was able to at least pretend that he believed that they were battle scars.

He shook his head. There was almost no chance that he would be taken into the arena today. Not so soon after his last battle, even if it couldn't really be considered a real battle. But still, he wanted to see who was going to be in the arena. He hoped Raven wouldn't be in the ring. He could really go for another session of watching the carnival with her. He could always really go for another session of watching death with her.

Unfortunately, he just wasn't that kind of lucky. The roulette whirled and the first name to be chosen was, of course, the Raven.

"Yay!" He listened to her cheer when the news reached her. Her footsteps were clear as she ran down the hallway. Shinji turned just in time to catch her as she leapt to tackle him. "Did you hear? Did you hear?" She giggled excitedly.

"Yeah, I heard." Shinji sighed. "Good luck. Let me know how it goes!"

"What!" She pouted. "That's not fair! I watched your fight after all! Now you have to watch mine!"

Shinji wasn't even looking at her at this point. He was more interested in her body. He didn't even bother trying to hide the fact that he was watching her, checking her out in earnest. _F*ck!_ He thought. _She's going to blackmail me into this, I just know it!_

"If you don't watch my battle, I'm never going to forgive you for that!" Raven pouted. "You'll make me really disappointed and I'll hate you forever!"

"Fine, fine!" Shinji sighed. "I'll watch it. You win." _F*ck! Guess that I' can't keep from seeing it again. _

"Yay!" Raven giggled and wrapped him in a hug, giving him a chaste peck on the cheek. "Let me know how I did! Or if I need to improve somehow?"

Shinji sighed, not _wanting _to know what he'd gotten himself into. For all he knew, he might have promised himself to marry her, just about anything was a possibility when dealing with her. She turned and began to head off to the Cage for the Corpse Carnival.

Shinji saw an opportunity and decided to capitalize on it. As she began to run away, he swatted at her rear, making her squeal and giggle.

"Meanie!" She cried out as she headed off.

Shinji walked over to the couches set in front of the large televisions all set to present the fights and aftermath to the other deadmen. One of the others had taken his favored seat. He continued on to the seat as if they weren't. Either they knew, or they would learn soon enough.

He stood next to the seat for a moment before ordering, "Move."

The other deadman flipped him off with both hands. Shinji smiled. Looked like he got to teach a lesson. He cracked his neck to both sides before grabbing the guy by his neck and lifting him into the air. It always amazed him how the smallest opponents always seemed to be the most ballsy. Of course, he wasn't exactly huge himself, having inherited his father's stature. As a matter of fact, he was a pretty close match in appearance to the former Crow. Except, he still had _both_ of his eyes.

Spiked black hair, a tough muscled body, an open jacket with no shirt on underneath, and a well-worn pair of black jeans, he could easily pose as his father. Most important however, were the two rings that he inherited from his father. He'd inherited almost nothing from his mother, except for her dark green irises, reminiscent of the wildness of the deep jungles.

He'd never even gotten to know her, with her dying when he was born. His father hadn't lived much longer, leading him to be taken in by a foster care facility.

With the man held clear off of the ground, Shinji slammed his fist hard into his stomach. Several other deadmen turned to watch this preshow entertainment. After the punch, he chucked the man at one of the walls, listening in pleasure to the pulse throbbing in his ears and the crack as the man impacted on the building.

There was yet another inheritance he'd gotten from his father. His love of violence. He simply loved battle, he loved to fight, he loved the thrill, he loved the simple joy as his pulse raced and his opponent seeped fear into the air. He drank it up, loving the sense of absolute control that he clearly dominated, ruling over them like a king through his intimidation.

He was a deadman, a deathly force. And he was more deadman than any other. Violence, death, battle, that was all he knew, just like his father. At least his father had had his days before the prison, where he was an officer of the law, protecting others.

Shinji hadn't had much going for him before the prison. In secondary school, he took no bullshit from anybody else. His father had taught him battle and death and he was an avid student, which was how he'd ended up in this hellhole.

None of the deadmen moved, neither did any of the nearby guards. It was still pretty entertaining, and nothing really harmful had come of it yet right?

The man he'd chucked however was of a different opinion. He stood back up and glared death at the man, rushing to him and trying to connect with his fist. Off to the side was the quickly recovering Duck, whom Shinji was still trying to find a purpose for in this pit.

He hadn't shown a power when he was in the Cage, and he wasn't particularly unstable. He seemed like somebody who had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time and was now stuck in the worst place at the worst time. In other fights, he'd shown himself to be a rather capable combatant. As a matter of fact, for somebody with no discernible power, he'd only lost about five out of twelve match ups. Still, seven victories without ever revealing his branch of sin? Not all that bad. Still not a match for the infamous Crow however.

All of this passed through Shinji's mind as he watched his current opponent approach him now.

"Who the f*ck decided that you get to be boss around here? I know for a f*cking fact that I wasn't given a vote!"

"Oh god I hope you're my next fight." Shinji chuckled. "You don't get a vote because only real men get them. Not little bitches."

One of the nearby female deadmen sniggered. "I got a vote."

"You've got bigger stones," Supplied Duck.

"Thanks." She beamed.

"Is she seriously that retarded?" Came the blusterer's response. He really seemed aggressive for no good reason. "That wasn't exactly a compliment you f*ckhead."

"He wasn't insulting me either."

"Mostly just you." Duck grinned at the man.

"Why the f*ck are you all defending each other? You're supposed to be killing one another!"

"Clearly you're new here." Shinji chuckled. "When you're in the face of death as often as any _real_ deadman, you find that the ones that see it as much as you become like your family. We're all a family, you're nothing. Yes we fight and attack each other, and yes, some of us die. But it's not like we're trying to kill one another, just an unfortunate outcome."

"F*ck you! F*ck all of you! This is not a place for family! And if I get in the Cage with any of you f*cks, it won't be an unfortunate f*cking outcome! I'll be gunning for your heads!" He stormed off past Shinji, forcing one of the guards to leave his comfy post and accompany him.

"So, who the f*ck was that dick anyway?" Shinji said as he plopped down into his chair. "And what the f*ck does he have against me?"

"Bah, some noob. Just came in a few days ago. His first match is gonna be tonight."

"Oh, two matches today? That must mean that soon we'll be having a break. And then a royale. What are we due for? Teams, or small groups?"

"I have no idea."

"Team." Said a firm, hard voice from the doorway. For a moment, they all froze, thinking the voice belonged to one of the guards. A moment later they recognized how false that belief was.

"Sup man?" Shinji waved to the Owl.

"Some pissant walking down the hall tried to shove me out of the way."

"Ouch, how badly he hurt?"

"I jerked his arm around a bit, but nothing too bad." Owl chuckled. The current Owl was nothing like his predecessor. A large, powerfully built man with darkened skin, he was just about as different as the deadman named the Owl before him as was possible.

"Welcome to today's showing!" A voice called out from the television.

_Oh boy._ Shinji thought gingerly. He wasn't sure how he was feeling about this. Yes, he loved any opportunity he had in which he was able to look at her toned, sexy body, but at the same time, he didn't want to watch her in pain. Especially when it was self-inflicted. And he knew enough about injuries to know that most, if not all, of her scars were just right to have been placed by her decision rather than the heat of battle.

"Today we're got a special little fight for you all. Instead of what we've told you y'all could be expecting for this game of Carnival Corpse. We told you that the first up match would be between the Raven and the Woodpecker, while later tonight the Swallow and the Cardinal will engage." The voice chimed. "But there's been a change of pace. Instead of two games, this will all take place in one! That's right folks! A battle royale between all four of our competitors."

Shinji groaned, of course it would be on the one day that he was mandated to watch her battle.

"She's gonna get gang raped." Came the Duck's opinion.

"Maybe so, but you can never tell with the Raven." Was the response as the Swan walked in. Tall and elegant, the Swan was startlingly beautiful, a striking repose from the usual ugliness in the Wonderland. A nice, firm body, long and lean, and perfectly balanced. Each of her curves looked luscious, and perfectly fitted to match Shinji's hands. Exotic silver eyes peeked out beneath a curtain of midnight black oil, adding even more to her appeal and creating an elegant contrast to her beautiful, pale alabaster skin.

Hey, just because he and the Raven had a slight thing going, didn't mean that they were in a relationship of any kind. Which meant that he could do whatever the hell he wanted with anybody he chose. Of course there was a double standard in there. He didn't see anything wrong with him doing anything with the other girls, but should anybody try to do something with Raven, he'd f*cking rip their spleen out past their tonsils.

"Look, we know you have yourself a crush on the babe," Came the voice of snide female from earlier. "But that doesn't mean she can take out the other three together. And there ain't no way they're gonna let her do shit."

"F*ck you too!" The Swan replied. "We've all seen her in action in the Cage, you know her Branch of Sin is f*cking crazy!"

"She's been here what? A month or so? She's still fighting in the noobie section!" Came the response. "Besides, nobody knows her power! She's too bitch to show it openly! All she ever does is dance around and beat on them. She's just lucky she hasn't faced a real fighter yet. You're the only one who knows her Branch, from your late night study sessions."

The Swan's reply was a single straightened finger.

"Will you all just f*cking shut your traps!" Shinji's fingers were digging into the arms of the chair. "I'm trying to watch the goddamn battle!"

Four cages were lowered down to the battlefield. The first to step out of his cage was the Swallow, the loudmouth braggart who had taken Shinji's seat. After him was one of the other males, the Woodpecker. Then Raven, and lastly the Cardinal. Of course it would be three guys all matched up against one of the most fragile looking chicks in G Ward.

"Well now, we don't want to keep any of our fans waiting too long! Deadmen fight!"

Raven flipped a straight razor out of twirled it through her fingers.

The largest of the competitors, Cardinal, rushed at the others, digging his nails into his palms as he went. He wasn't incredibly large, as with all of the deadmen, but her was built of sturdier stuff than any of the others. The only one of his opponents who came near was the Swallow.

Woodpecker raced at the weakest member of the competitors, Raven. Woodpecker was smaller than the other two males, but still was still much larger than Raven by far. As he ran, he reached up and sank his fingernails into the meat just behind his temple. His blood seeped out and turned into a row of spines protruding from the crown of his head. Each was obviously sharp, a thin three inch nail pointing skyward in a ring floating a half inch from his skin.

"And the Woodpecker is first to summon up his Branch of Sin! The infamous Crown of Thorns!" Came the roaring declaration. None of the deadmen stirred in response. Branches of Sin were pretty close to a dime a dozen, and none of them helped in escaping this hellhole. "Who will respond with theirs first?"

The question was answered almost immediately after as the Cardinal's blood swept up and traced over his arms, forming up into a second skin over his pale colorless skin up to his elbows. He took a backhanded swing at the Woodpecker as he raced by.

The Swallow finally entered the fray, running and planting a foot against the Cardinal's back and leaping over him. He planted a bloody hand against the other's head. An orb of blood twisted and wrapped around his body trapping him even through his struggles. As he flipped, the Swallow twisted and threw his foot out to catch the Woodpecker just under his bloody crown.

"And the Swallow swallows one of his targets whole. He'd best be careful unless his blood all drains out of him."

The Woodpecker smacked his head against the ground, hard enough that it let out a resounding crack. It might have been that he hit hard enough to draw blood, or it may have been residue or the splash from his Branch of Sin failing.

Still in her original starting point, Raven now slowly stroked the straight razor across her wrist. The first few strokes she didn't cut the skin, but on the third, she dug the blade deeply into her skin. From the angle of the video camera, it looked to the spectators as if she dug it all the way down to the bone. There was little danger of any of the deadmen actually bleeding out, since they could control their blood anyway, they were able to staunch the bleeding for the most part.

In Raven's case, the blood spurted out in a great gush, as if she hadn't even the basic abilities of a deadman. Although that was a possibility, it didn't make much sense as to why'd she be down here, even Duck could slow his bleeding, which was saying something because he seemed almost completely worthless amongst the deadmen.

Her blood splashed against the ground in a large pool, but what was most unsettling was the unnatural smile that crossed the girl's lips. She had a sick, twisted gleam to her eyes that seemed full of pleasure at the pain and blood.

The Swallow saw her cut and wanted to take her out like he did the others, before she was able to call her power into being. He twisted up off the ground and threw himself at her.

Raven fell backwards, his hands wrapped around her wrists and pinning her to the ground. His left was firm and tight about her right arm, keeping her razor pinned against the ground. His right hand dug into the self-inflicted injury, ripping and tearing it even more.

It quickly became apparent what thoughts were going through the Swallow's mind. He leaned down close whispering into her ear.

Raven blanched. Too softly for the cameras to pick up, the Swallow spoke, "You have no idea just what I'm going to do you, you slutty bitch." He leaned down and licked along her neck, "You f*cking cunt, you probably love this!" He was half trying to psyche her out, half actually, intensely around by what he was doing to her.

Raven writhed underneath him, providing him with an erotic show and very sensual feelings under his hips. He was loving it, and he was pretty sure that the girl could feel just how much he loved it. _Who cares about the match? I gotta get me some of that!_

He twisted her wrists together so he could hold them both down with just his left hand. His right drifted down and grabbed brutally at her breast. She gave a pained moan.

The moan didn't last. Raven's face twisted into a mocking, haughty look of derision. "You really are a f*cking idiot." She declared as the Woodpecker loomed up behind her would-be rapist.

"Wha-" He couldn't even finish a one word question before the attack came. A heavy double handed slam to the back of his neck interrupted him.

Raven slipped out from under the man and adjusted her loose shirt and pants. She stood up next to the Woodpecker without fear, and the camera panned to afford a view of his face. His eyes were rolled back to expose the white, and his head lolled listlessly. He was quite clearly knocked out. But that begged the question of _how._ How had he gotten back up to save Raven?

Shinji had a guess he'd put a wager on, but when dealing with Raven, he'd learned fast to not make assumptions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry everybody, not quite as much action in this chapter. But it really starts to introduce the characters more. Especially Raven. I hope you enjoy, remember, read x review as you like. But I enjoy getting reviews on my stories! **

* * *

Raven sat on her bed, momentarily reliving the fight. With her all powerful Branch of Sin, it had mostly been just a show she was putting on for the sake of the audience. There was a reason she was a favorite among the crowds. Her Raven's Mystique had given victories that should have been easy defeats. She wasn't exactly a powerful fighter.

Controlling her opponents certainly aided her during combat. If the Woodpecker wasn't linked to her blood, then she would have been at the Swallow's mercy. Her blood raced thinking back to it. What she wanted above all else, what she craved, what she _needed!_ She loved the feeling of being dominated. She wanted somebody to control her, to keep her on their leash. She wanted somebody to take all of the responsibility away from her, leaving her free to do whatever she desired. Unfortunately, none of the pussies in G ward seemed fit to fulfill that criteria. She was undefeated, one of only a very select few of the Deadmen who could claim that.

Unfortunately, she couldn't have such pleasant reminiscences forever.

It wasn't long after she thought pleasantly of the warmth starting in her loins that she remembered the pain. The shadows in the corner of the room began to collapse in on themselves, thickening and becoming distinctly man shaped.

"D-daddy?" She said, with tears audible on her voice. The man walked toward her. Despite the shadowy appearance, she could clearly distinguish her father's unkempt appearance. A stained wifebeater, unshaven, ragged facial hair, the ripped and torn pants. Everything just how she remembered him. Raven was afraid that he was disappointed in her, mad at her for what she'd done. He always was, he _hated_ her! She loved him more than her own life was valued and he hated her!

He approached, reaching down toward her. "I l-love you." She whispered as he slapped her across the face. "I'm sorry!" He grabbed her by the hair and threw her off of the bed. He lifted his leg and was about to kick her brutally hard in the stomach before a noise came from the door.

"What now?"

"The Raven's f*cking doing it again."

Her father looked down at her pathetic frame before stepping back into the corner. He put a finger to his lips and held her razor up motioning it across his throat as the door opened.

"Yep, there she is. F*cking psycho bitch." One of the guards muttered as he leaned down to pick her up harshly, nearly wrenching her arm out of its socket. He threw her back onto the bed. "Look girl." He shoved his face right in front of hers. "I don't give a shit what your breakdown is. You freak out on me again, I'll tie you to the bed. Sit your ass down and calm the f*ck out."

Raven simply sat there, her eyes flitting about the room, trying to look anywhere but at her father. She could sense his rage, radiating out but all focused directly at her.

"Did you even check for that stupid little blade of hers? What if she'd been armed you idiot?" The other guard growled.

"Are you kidding me? She's f*cking pathetic." He echoed her father's words. "She only hurts people when she's told to. Kinda like a psycho puppy."

"I don't know man."

Raven watched her father place the razor down on the shelf right near him before disappearing back into the shadows. At the same instance, the first guard turned around to glare at his partner. "Are you seriously afraid of this whore?" His eyes flashed to the weapon. "And besides, her stupid razor's all the way over here. Are you really that much a pussy?" He flicked it out in front of his partner. "Besides, we got all this gear that says she can't do shit against us." He laid the weapon back in its place.

"Dude, let's just get out of here."

"Whatever." The first complained. "Hey whore. You hear that, we're out for now. You freak on us again, I _will _tie you up. And f*ck whatever you wanna try. Hell, you cause too much trouble, I'll work you over with some trouble you're more used to." He gyrated his hips to make his point perfectly clear.

Raven bit down on her finger, not in fear of the guards and what they would do, rather, in fear of what her father would do to punish her next. As the guards left, the shadows stood prominent again and crept across the room to crawl over her bed. She began to kick at them as they crawled up atop the bed with her. No matter how many she flung away from her, they simply kept coming, pouring over her in a deluge of shadowy vermin.

The needle sharp fingers prodding into her from hundreds of black spiders, prickly hairs as a rat crawled under her blanket with her, and the fangs. Sharp fangs, small fangs, dull, large, they bit into her from all directions, cutting into her flesh with little regard.

* * *

"Hey, you weren't serious about that threat were you man?"

The guard shook his head in disgust. "You've gotta be kidding me. With the Raven? She's probably got teeth in her cunt or something." They shared a laugh as they headed away.

Shinji only just caught himself from launching into a fury directed at them. Nothing would be solved by it, and it would only end up with him probably being shut down into solitary for killing a guard again. They were all pathetic anyway. He toyed with the rings on his finger.

"And here we go!" A voice came over the announcements. "Tomorrow, there will be no fights. Two days from now however, there will be a full battle royale. All deadmen are to be divided between two teams. Teams are to be chosen randomly. The team with the last member standing wins. This time the losers are in luck. Only the first one down is to be subjected to a penalty game. Of course, if you aren't doing a good enough effort, we can always change that ruling. So good luck deadmen!"

Shinji sighed. "Of f*cking course!" He growled. Whether or not he was on Raven's team or not, he was responsible for her protection. If he was on her team, well, he'd just seen her ability.

It seemed like she needed to wait for somebody to taken down before she could actually use her branch of sin. What had they called it? Mystique or something? Whatever. That meant that she would need protection until she had a body to use. If he ended up facing her, then he couldn't exactly take her out himself. He barely hit any of the female deadmen in general, most particularly Raven, could he actually bring himself to fight against her? Or would he just be stuck trying to fend the female off. He had no qualms about hitting the other females, but the Raven was special.

Well, all he could do now was hope.

* * *

Raven was barely even conscious of the announcement. What she was conscious of was the opening of the door that forced the vermin to hide under the covers of the bed with her. She cried silent tears as the vermin traveled across her body, prickling fur digging into her and needle sharp claws tracing horrible paths over her tender flesh. She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks, but she refused to give her sobs to the darkness.

The door had opened this time to admit another of the deadmen. Mockingbird. One of the nicest among the ranks of the deadmen, while at the same time one of the worst and cruelest. He walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. Raven curled up and fell against him. He slowly stroked a hand down over her hair, whispering soothing words of nothing in hopes that she would calm down.

Raven knew the Mockingbird better than that though, knew him better than to assume that he did this out of concern for her well-being. He was here looking for some advantage over her should they happen to end up in the Cage against one another. He tried to get information of that sort about all of the deadmen.

He stroked her hair, whistling a soft, lilting tune. She clung to him, bobbing softly with her quiet sobbing. She was leaning up against his torso, her hands lying in his lap. She felt how aroused he was becoming, having her body pressed against him.

Unlike the response of most women, feeling him harden that close to her didn't bother her very much. Most women would react with anger and disgust, she simply gave a weak smile and laid her head against his shoulder once again. Her hands rubbed softly, an unconscious motion. She felt him harden even more. Then he left, nearly running out of the room.

* * *

The Mockingbird fled back to his own room. _God, what had that been!_ She had pretty much just jerked him off through his pants! What the f*ck was that shit? In his own room, he was better able to calm down. He did _not_ want to get involved with her like that. He barely wanted anything to do with her in general, with any of the deadmen. Raven was bat shit, Crow was aggressive, even Swan was mental. The only normal person in G ward was he himself. There was no way in hell that he wanted to do anything in relation to any of the other women, most particularly not considering how much baggage they were carrying with them.

But just because he didn't want to get involved with her did not mean that she couldn't star in his fantasies. He slipped his hand under his pants as he went back to his thoughts of her.

* * *

Raven's tears came back full force after the Mockingbird fled. She didn't know what had happened, what she might have done to frighten him off so quickly. Now though, she was all alone. And it was frightening, and painful. She shivered, and then felt the biting coming back.

She sat there for several minutes, trying to simply accept the pain, but the bites eventually grew to be too painful for her to withstand anymore. She leapt up and raced to the shelf to pick up her razor. A quick flick and she jumped back onto the bed, stabbing furiously into the mattress in an attempt to slay the spiders. Her assault appeared to be ineffectual. The bed and vermin were torn apart, but there were always a hundred more to replace those she killed.

She attempted to kill them all before they were able to climb onto her body. She tried, but unfortunately was not able to do so for too long. That did not stop her from attacking them nonetheless.

She winced at all of the lacerations she gave herself, but refused to succumb. The bedding quickly turned crimson, crimson bubbles roiling up through the material of the bed as her blood dripped and was immersed into it. Her razor never stopped, slicing across her thigh in one moment, her stomach the next, the bed once again.

She didn't notice that somebody had entered the room with her until a hand wrapped around her wrist. Her first response was to lash out at them.

"Ah f*ck! The bitch got me!" The voice breaking through her delirium brought her to her senses.

She had been attacking the spiders, the rats, the monsters that worked along with her father to try to destroy her. She looked around, even as the guards approached her once again, this time much more cautiously. There was nothing dark on the bed anymore. "No," She whispered. "No nononononono!" She screamed. "Where are they!" She ripped the sheets off of her bed, searching for her tormentors. Of course they weren't there. "Bastards!" She jumped to her feet, pushing the guards back with her rush. "Where are you!"

"Will somebody f*cking restrain her?" One of the guards shouted.

Raven began to pick up the edge of her bed, intending to flip it to check the shadows underneath it. Before she could, a guard smacked her on the nape of her neck, brutally hard with his firearm.

"Whoa! Careful there newbie!" The leader among them shouted as she staggered, hitting her head fiercely against the metal frame of the bed. "She's a crowd favorite, gotta be careful with the merchandise."

"But she's f*cking bat shit in here! She f*cking cut me!"

"Exactly!" He tapped his forehead as he stepped forward and kicked the razor into the corner. _When did I drop that?_ She thought, hearing it skid over the floor. "A lot of the other psychos in here are still human. Not this bitch here though. She'll slit your throat just as soon as mine, so long as somebody tells her to." He laughed. "We put her in the cage and she'll f*cking tear a guy's nuts out his stomach with her teeth."

A few of the veteran guards shivered at that statement. The man was actually referring to a real incident in one of her early fights. Raven had freaked out in the middle of her battle and made a quick slash through her opponent's midsection. He was a rather talented fighter though, able to disarm even injured as such. Backed into a corner, Raven lunged at him. Most deadmen would simply try to pin their opponent or even to just beat them into submission. Her response had been to bite into the injury and tear a chunk of flesh out.

"She's a cold bitch ain't she?" One laughed as he hefted the lithe girl into his arms. "Pretty as a virgin, deadlier'n a cobra."

"Shut up man." The newbie responded.

"Aw, does somebody got themselves a little crush?" He laughed once more, throwing her over his shoulder. Raven groaned in pain at the action. "Sounds like she might be up for some playing. Course, foreplay with her might leave you as only half a man!" All of the guards joined his laughter, including the one being mocked.

"Alright, enough fun at her expense. Bring her down to the medical ward, get her patched up, and see if we can get her ass sedated. She's not nearly as fun when she's asleep, but it's better she be knocked out than any of us. Even with the worm eaters, with no Mystique and unarmed and beakless, she's still killed a few guards in her day. Do not take her lightly in any regard."


End file.
